


Wednesday Is My Favorite Day !

by MsConeka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Best Friends, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mila is a good friend, Yuri is a shy kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsConeka/pseuds/MsConeka
Summary: Yuri loves to watch this certain guy that comes to the coffee shop every other day always looking handsome and he has to thank his bff Mila for giving him that extra push and help he needed to approach him.





	1. Wednesday is my favorite day!

 

The problem with best friends is that they can convince you to do things you don’t want to or things you never thought about. They think they have good ideas and think they know what is best for you and sometimes is true, sometimes we do need a little push from our friends to do the things we are too afraid of.

 

Which is exactly what happened...

 

**_“Come on Yuri you can do this!”_ ** Mila said while taking a sip of her red wine.

 

They have been spending time in his room, it was their tradition, Friday night was wine night for them. Having two jobs was exhausting, so he looked forward to wine night with his best friend.

 

**_“ I don't know Mila, the guy doesn't even know who I am”_ ** He said while looking at the phone number in his phone.

 

He had been pining over this boy who came every Wednesday to the cafeteria where they work. Every Wednesday he orders a chai latte, every Wednesday he enters the coffee shop wearing sport clothing, usually those Nike dry fit clothes that fit perfectly to his broad muscles and every Wednesday he smiles at him while saying **_“ A chai latte please”_ ** and he can only stare and take the order, prepare the drink and mentally slaps himself for being an idiot. And every Wednesday he tries to say something else, he wants to talk to him, ask him what kind of sport he does, or if he goes to the gym, ask him about his hobbies, fuck !! or at least ask him about the weather but every Wednesday he fails miserably and he turns fucking mute and nothing else happens.

 

**_“ Of course he knows who you are the guy has been at our store for the past few months, you always wear your nametag so at least he knows your name!”_ **  She says very matter of factly. As if all customers took the time to actually look at nametags. Most of them only want their morning coffee fix, order, pay and leave, not casual talk no time for small talk, most of their morning customers are usually in a rush heading somewhere.

 

**_“ Ok lets for a moment believe that he knows who I am..what am I going to say to him?”_ **

 

**_“Hi I’m Yuri, the loser who always takes your order at the coffee shop on Wednesdays, I know  we are not friends but I got your number and I would like to go out with you”_ ** He sighed and fell down to the floor still looking at the number on his phone.

 

Mila turned to him from the sofa where she was still sitting and chuckle _“ **Don't be so dramatic and I wouldn’t use those words you might scare the poor guy”** _ she said while taking a sip of her wine.

 

**_“Of course I will scare him!! What kind of creepy person gets your number and calls you when you have never actually cross a word with them!”_ **

 

Mila turned to look at him only to roll her eyes at him. Yuri could be so dramatic when nervous.

 

**_“ He is definitely going to think I am a stalker”_ **   Yuri finished while dropping the phone to his side.

And then a thought occur to him and he quickly stood up to look at Mila.

 

Kneeling in front of her and with murdering eyes he said.

 

_“ **You never told me how on earth you got Wednesday’s guy number”** _

 

It wasn’t a question it was intended to be more of a fact than a question, Mila had just push a piece of paper to him with a phone number while saying. _“ **You owe me, you owe me BIG time”** _ and that was all, he knew the phone number belonged to him. He did not lost time and entered the number to his phone afraid that if left on the piece of paper he might lose it.

 

At that Mila smiled a full little evil smile _“ **That’s my dirty little secret Yuri”** _

 

Yuri hated when Mila acted like this because he was sure she was not going to say anything else the girl was a tomb when she wanted. He started worrying about the methods she might have used to get his number..flirting? He started panicking, of course Mila was gorgeous, with her red hair, slender body, knocking boobs he was well aware of the looks she got on a daily basis. But Mila wouldn't flirt with the guy only to get a number for him? Would she?

 

Taking pity on him and because he was sure that his eyes were reflecting panic, true and honest panic.

 

_“ **Don’t even go there my little Yuri, I did not flirt with the guy he is not my type but I won't deny that he IS  handsome”** _

 

_**“Handsome?? The guy is a fucking greek god! He is perfection incarnate”** _ He said and  he was being completely honest, the guy was perfection clad in sports wear with golden skin and perfect hair. Brown eyes that could reveal your soul if you stare at them for a long time.

 

Ok maybe he was a little dramatic but truth is Wednesday guy was gorgeous!.

 

_“ **Are you sure you did not flirt with him? What if  he only gave you his number because he likes YOU!”** _

 

Anxiety now taking full control over him, he could totally see Wednesday guy giving his number thinking Mila wanted it, and he will be expecting a call from her, a call from the red haired beauty not from the guy who drooled every time he opened the door of the coffee shop wearing his expensive looking sunglasses, not a call from the guy that wanted to reach out and touch his hair, run his fingers through his undercut just to feel if his hair was as silky as it looks. He covered his face with both hands elbows resting in the sofa.

 

**_“ I can’t do it”_ ** he finally said.

 

At this Mila put her hand in his head and started playing with the loose locks of Yuri’s hair. **_“I thought you liked him”_ **  then she gave him a slap in the head _“ **but I guess you are just a coward”** _ **.**

 

Mila stood up from the sofa and bent down to pick Yuri’s phone from the floor and started walking to the middle of the room all the time Yuri thinking she was just pouring herself another glass of wine.

 

**_“Seriously Yuri I don’t know what would you do without me”_ ** she said while typing quickly on the phone.

 

Yuri finally look up to where she was standing to his surprise still phone in hand. **_“What are you doing you dumb Mila ?! ”_ ** he said panicking.

 

Eyes opening wide as he continued watching while Mila typed.

 

Please! Please ! Please ! let her just be checking the time or reading old messages.

 

**_“What does it look like I am doing?”_ ** she said still typing. _“ **I am doing YOU my little Yuri a big favor”** _

 

That evil smile on her face. He was sure it meant only trouble.

 

_“ **Oh my gosh Mila, please tell me you did not send Wednesday guy a text?”** _

 

Please, please, please!

 

_**“Yuri I will do you another favor, his name is Otabek , O-T-A-B-E-K so you can now start calling him that instead of Wednesday Guy”** _ She said throwing his phone at his direction, Yuri stood up as quickly as he could to catch the damn phone. Iphones were a delicate thing and he did not have the money for his phone to break just because he was in shock by learning his name.

 

**_“Otabek?”_ ** he said phone in hand.

 

What kind of name is Otabek?

 

He is sure is not Russian so he must be a foreigner but his Russian was great. Well not that he knows.. now that he thinks about it he only has crossed very few words to him so he is not even sure he speaks Russian, maybe he just knows the basics to get by and order his latte. Maybe he speaks English ? If he speaks English then it won't be a problem since his English was perfect, even if he doesn’t  speak English he could make the effort to communicate with him. If it worked for Victor when he fell in love of his Japanese husband it can work for him..right?.

 

He was suddenly distracted by a loud chime coming from his phone.

 

**_“Oh my god Yuri it must be him”_ ** Mila almost shout  in excitement.

 

Yuri took a deep breath, and sat on the sofa, if this was happening he needed to be seated. Feeling nervous he looked at his phone and saw the message notification from _**“Wednesday Guy”** _ as he had saved it on his phone when Mila shared the phone number. He felt like his hands were burning just by holding the phone. He was too nervous to open the message and he could actually feel his hands sweating.

 

**_“What did you send him stupid Baba?”_ **

 

**_“Open the message and see for yourself”_ ** She said very calmly now sitting right next to Yuri. Handing him a glass of wine. Yuri took this and drank it all in one sip and put the empty glass on the coffee table right in front of them.

 

With Mila looking over his shoulder he took a deep breath and opened the message.

 

The first text what was Mila had send him and he was very pleased to read it was nothing embarrassing, well the whole situation was a bit embarrassing but at least the text was decent and nothing to be worried about.

 

**Hi, I’m Yuri from the coffee shop. ;)**

 

**Hi Yuri, I was wondering if you would text me anytime soon.**

 

Soon? Ok so now he was confused.

 

Turning to Mila he said while holding the phone in front of her so she could read   **“** **_Ok Baba you need to explain, what does he mean with this?”_ **

 

Mila smiled. Gosh he was beginning to hate that evil smile.

 

**_“Remember the day I covered for you because you had to talk to your teacher? Well it was a Wednesday morning and by the way you still owe me dinner for that!”_ **

 

Yuri remembered that day, on Wednesdays he has afternoon classes but that particular day he had to go earlier to deliver an assignment and talk to her ballet teacher about an upcoming presentation, Mrs. Lilia had kept him for longer than planned discussing choreography with him and he had to ask Mila to cover for his shift hoping to be in time to see Otabek but of course that by the time he reached the coffee shop it was already noon and Otabek was already gone and he didn’t get the chance to see him that day.

 

**_“ He came by and I swear he was looking for you.. You should have seen him he was scanning the shop and like actually trying to see if maybe you were at the back”_ ** Mila continued, it was hard for him to believe that Wednesday guy..Otabek.. Was looking for him. He thought the guy did not noticed who took his order.

 

**_“ I don’t believe that”_ **

 

_“ **Let me tell you he actually sat on one of the tables and looked at the door every time it opened so I took pity on the poor guy and went to him and told him: Yuri won't be here until noon”** _

 

**“ _You didn’t!”_** Of course she did!.

 

Mila was like that.

 

**_“Yuri you should have seen his face, the guy was devastated..”_ ** now he was sure Mila was being dramatic, Otabek had only two kind of faces. His Serious face and his too serious face. _**“ maybe not devastated but he was waiting for you”** _ She finished.

 

He had never seen Otabek drink his coffee at the shop he usually came around 9 am order and go wherever he goes in that outfit. So maybe he was waiting for him..he could only hope, right?. But that did not explain why he was waiting a text from him.

 

_“ **Somehow I know that is not the end of the story”** _ he said hoping that Mila will finish and explained why Otabek was waiting for his text.

 

**_“You are right little Yuri”_ ** Mila was now tipsy, the damn girl had like 3 glasses of wine and she was enjoying her story a little bit too much.

 

_“ **So he stayed there for about 15 min more and left BUT he came back that next Friday same time as usual but of course you do not work over on Fridays so again he stood there looking for you”** _

 

\------

 

**Friday Morning**

 

Mila was cleaning the countertop and rearranging the muffins for that morning. The rush of the morning had already passed, busy hours were usually from 6 to 9 when people needed to head to work or school. So she was enjoying the little slow time she had while being productive. She was placing a fresh batch of croissants on display when she heard a peculiar voice.

 

**_“Good Morning”_ **

 

She looked up from where she was to see Wednesday guy wearing his usual clothes. He was standing in front of the cash register again looking around the shop, looking for someone.

 

Looking for Yuri.

 

She stood up and returned the greeting. _**“Chai latte?”** _ she asked giving him her best service smile, by now she had memorized the way he drank his coffee, from all the Wednesdays she had been next to Yuri. He only nodded and she went ahead to prepare the drink, she was stealing glances to the guy trying not to look too obvious but it was kind of cute how he kept trying to look at the back of the shop and around and behind him every time someone came in.

 

_**“Yuri does not work on Fridays..here you go”** _ she said handing him the drink and receiving the money from him.

 

The guy blushed a little bit.

 

**_“Oh! Thanks ..I guess”_ ** he said quickly taking his change back and turning to go.

 

Mila was looking at his back muscles move while he walked towards the door.

 

Guys can be helpless she thought while she went to him tap him in the shoulder, the guy turn around to face her.

 

**_“Maybe I can have your phone number?”_ ** she asked

 

The guy looked confused and that was when it occurred to her that it might seem like she was flirting with him so she tried again. She waved her hand in front of her and added _“ **Oh no darling I didn’t mean it like that”** _

 

**_“Listen, I can´t give you Yuri’s phone number because he would probably  kill me but if you want I mean if you are interested I can pass him yours..only if you are interested”_ **

 

She knew Yuri had been pining over this boy and now that she knew for sure he was interested why not help them a little bit? Right?

 

Is not like she is giving away her friend’s personal information, she wouldn’t do that to Yuri even if  it was to Wednesday guy but if the guy gave her his number then it will be Yuri’s decision to contact him or not.

 

The guy stood there for a few seconds as if processing what she was offering. Mila then offered her notepad that she used to take orders and a pen. Wednesday guy took the offered items and wrote in a very neat handwriting:

 

**xxx-xxx-982**

 

He handed everything back to her trying to hide his blushing face, and start reaching to the door.

 

**“Hey..”** Mila stopped him again **“It might be useful to have your name too”** she said smiling.

 

**“Otabek”** he simply said and left the shop

 

Mila was left there watching at the phone number and smiling.

 

Yuri will be happy.

 

Very happy.

 

\----

 

**_“ And that is how I got his number”_ **

 

She finished her story and Yuri thanked all the gods it was not as bad as he was thinking.

 

He needed to process the new information. Otabek was interested in him, right? Mila asked if he was interested and he gave her his phone number so he should not worry about that anymore.

 

The phone chimed again and he jump at the sudden noise..shit!

 

Several minutes passed since his last text while he was busy listening to Mila that he forgot to answer back.

 

**I’m glad you texted me.**

 

The next text was as if trying to keep the conversation going.

 

**Yeah me too :D**

 

**I haven’t seen you in a while**

 

**I have been busy with practice, I do ballet and unfortunately I don't work on Fridays.**

 

Yuri texted back. They continued chatting for several more minutes and Yuri found out Otabek was a professional skater and that Wednesdays were his cheat day and he indulge himself with a chai latte and it was the day he had more free time. It surprised Yuri how easy they were able to talk, interest was evident in both of them. He was so into their conversation that he almost missed when Mila said she had to leave.

 

Alone in his apartment he sat on his sofa, pulled up his legs, phone in his hands and stared at the open chat. He changed the contact name from **“Wednesday Guy”**  to **“Otabek”** . He couldn’t fight the smile on his face while looking at the contact name.

 

**_“Otabek”_ ** he said as if rehearsing the name.

 

**So are you working tomorrow?**

 

**Yeah, I have the morning shift**

 

**Great, can I drop by to see you?**

 

He couldn't help falling into his sofa giggling like an idiot, reading those words from the guy you have been pinning over the last few months was too exciting that he could feel his heart exploding.

 

**Sure, I will see you tomorrow then.**

 

_(Audio received.)_

 

He opened the audio and a **“Good night Yuri”** was heard from the most gorgeous voice in the world. He had heard Otabek speak several times but it always included the same words: A chai latte, please and thank yous.

 

And now hearing his name from him was divine!!

 

**“Good night Otabek”**

He sent back.

 

That night he fell asleep dreaming of brown eyes and completely happy about having friends like Mila.

 

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to arrive.

 

 


	2. That Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to his friend Mila, Yuri got the number of the guy he had been fantasizing and it seems to like him back. Now after sharing a few messages the night before they agreed to meet at the coffee shop where Yuri works. Yuri is nervous about their encounter and only hopes Mila, Victor and Yuuri do not mess this up for him.

Yuri did not sleep the whole night thinking that he would see Otabek, it felt weird to call him by his name when he had spent the past few months calling him _“Wednesday Guy”_. But it was nice to finally put a name on the sexy face, just last night he learned a few things about him. He was from Kazakhstan, and he was fluent in Russian and English.

It felt weirder knowing  that Otabek would actually go to the coffee shop to see **_him_**. To see Yuri and actually talk face to face. Now that he knew that language was not going to be a problem he couldn't help but to feel nervous.

Yuri started to freak out and got really nervous just thinking about what he should say to him, yes! they texted and conversation seemed to flow easily between them but texting is different. You have the comfort of not actually seeing the person in front of you, you can hide behind the screen and one actually have the time to think before saying ..writing.. anything stupid.

Yuri just hoped he could act normal around him and talk...like actual full sentences like a normal person. With that thought in mind he sighed and roll out of the bed.

 

5 am the clock read.

 

He never got up before 6 am but he was feeling restless and he wanted to have the time to take a shower and carefully choose his clothes for the day. He wanted to look his best, for Otabek, a blush suddenly appearing in his face.

Getting out of his bed he went straight to his closet, **_“what to wear? what to wear?”_** he said to himself. His wardrobe consisted in plenty of black clothes and leopard prints. He ended up grabbing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans that knew very well that will accent his ass, and a V neck white t.shirt made of the softest material ever. Looking at his choice he sighed, clothes were fine he knew he would look hot in them but he could have worn something better like the skimpy outfits he wore at clubs when he and Mila went out but he did not want to look desperate and he knew damn well that Victor will have a heart attack if he saw him serving people wearing those kind of clothes.

 

With the outfit decided he went straight to the bathroom, he wanted to take a long shower.Feeling the hot water run through his body he couldn't help but to run his hands to his lower region and relieve the pressure he was feeling, he closed his eyes and started imagining beautiful brown eyes looking at him, with each pump from his hand he could feel his anxiety slipping away. With one last long pump he came while imagining soft lifts whispering his name, while imagining long fingers running through his hair,   **_“Yuri”_ ** he could imagine those lips saying his name over and over and strong hands all over his body. He came..he came hard on his hand.

After that little fantasy he stepped out of the bathroom, dressed himself and went to his small kitchen to prepare a small breakfast, he was not in the mood for a full breakfast so he made tea and toast, his morning coffee on the days he work was always at the coffee shop, why prepare some crappy instant coffee at home when he could have a fancy cappuccino at work?

It was one of the perks of your cousin owning the place, free coffee, free muffins and a very flexible schedule. Victor and his husband Yuuri run the coffee shop but they travel often to Japan to run another business they had there and they shared they time between Russia and Japan. Leaving everything to Mila and him in the meantime.Mostly to Mila because he had his ballet and school taking a great part of his time.

 

When finished he took one final look at the full mirror he had in his bedroom.

 

**_“You look good”_ **   he said to himself he turned around to take a glance at his butt **_“Not just good you look fucking hot”_ ** he finished while winking an eye to himself suddenly feeling dumb.

He needed the motivation and to feel confident.

 

Taking his keys from the table, he put on his jacket and stepped out of the apartment.

 

The coffee shop was only a 15 min walk from his apartment building and he always enjoyed the walk there, it gave him time to think and today it gave him time to calm his nerves.

_______________

 

As soon as he got to the shop he noticed something different.. Pushing the glass door he could immediately tell a different aura surrounding the place.

 

An annoying aura.

 

**_“Yuriooooooo”_ **

 

A platinum head behind the counter said. Yuri couldn't help to roll his eyes at the nickname

 

**_“I've told you many times to not call me that”_** he almost growled at him..almost.

 

He was actually happy to see that Victor was back, it only meant that he was going to have more time for his ballet practices and with an upcoming performance he was glad he could use that extra time. As soon as Ms. Lilia finds out Victor is back he was sure his schedule will be cramped with practices.

 

Victor stepped out of the counter to meet him halfway and gave him a hug.

 

**_“ Aww I missed you too!!”_ ** Victor said while hugging him.

 

**_“I’m glad to see that you and Mila did a great job here, the place looks good and Yuuri was just checking the numbers and everything seems to be running fine”_ **

 

**_“Of course everything is perfect, we are not like you. Seriously I don't know how you can own a coffee shop and be such an airhead"_ **

 

Victor smiled heading back to the counter **_“You see, that is why I have my Yuuri. He is the brain and I am the beauty of this place”_ ** he finished very proudly.

 

**“So basically you are saying Katsuki is not beauty enough to be the face of this place”** Yuri said while taking a sit in one of the stools in the front of the counter. It was early and not many people were in the shop the few customers were already drinking their coffees so he had a few minutes to chat.

 

Mila was already there taking trays of fresh bread and smiling at the playful conversation they were having.

 

**_“NO! I never said that do not twist my words, my Yuuri is lovely enough to be the face of any place”_ **

 

**_“Lovely? But not beautiful? Because those are two different things”_ ** Yuri continued teasing.

 

**“ He IS beautiful and lovely”** Victor said almost offended.

 

**“Who is beautiful and lovely?”** Yuuri came out of the back room adjusting his glasses and taking a sip of his cup of coffee. At this Victor turn to him to give the boy a quick peck on the lips **“You are my love, Yurio here is just trying to be mean”**

 

**_“Get a room you two is too early for your PDA”_ **

 

**_“Yuri so good to see you,  talking about lovely you look really nice today”_ **

 

At that Mila turned his head to look at him from one of the tables she was now currently cleaning.

 

**“Is that a different hairstyle Yuri?”** she asked not taking away her eyes from him.

 

**“No..”**

It was a different hairstyle, usually he wore a messy bun or a ponytail but today he made the effort to braid his hair, it took him 5 tries to get the damn side braid. But they do not need to know that.

 

**_“You do look a bit different, haven’t seen you wear your hair like this before but it looks nice”_ ** Victor said running one of his fingers through the little side braid he had, he didn't want to put his hair on the usual bun and wanted his eyes to be visible. Not because Otabek had mentioned over one of the texts they shared the previous night that he had beautiful eyes..it was not because of that. It was just convenient to have his hair out of his face and he was feeling adventurous with his hair.

 

Getting nervous about where this conversation was heading Yuri stood up from where he was sitting and went behind the counter to grab his apron. He was in the middle of tying it behind his waist when Mila stood up right in front of him, eyeing him carefully.

 

**_“ What the fuck are you doing baba?”_ **

 

Taking a few steps back and pointing at him with one manicured finger she screamed **“ You have a date”**

****

**“No I don’t”** he tried saying as casual as possible.

****

He didn’t want to have this conversation in front of Victor and Yuuri, he was already nervous about seeing Otabek and he did not want to have the extra pressure of those idiots watching him being a total loser in front of his crush.

****

Mila being the little bitch annoying friend she was could not drop the subject.

****

**“Is that eyeliner you are wearing? Oh my god it is!!”** She screamed and giggled.

****

He was going to kill her.

 

**“Ok YES I am wearing eyeliner, so what?!”** He said defensively.  

 

It was not the first time he wore makeup, Mila knew this and yet she was just being annoying. She was the one who taught him how to do a cat eye and make his eyes stand up. He usually reserved makeup for night outings but he wanted to look good today and besides it was just eyeliner, a delicate black line and some..

 

**“ YURIO is that lipgloss!”**

 

Great, now Victor was right next to Mila ogling him like he had just grown a second head. It was just a little makeup!! Nothing to lose their heads over.

 

**“Is just lipgloss, is cold outside ok? My lips were a little chapped that’s all!”**

 

**“ No, you have a new hairstyle, you did your makeup and now that I am looking at you, you are wearing nice clothes”** Mila said while Victor just nodded his head at every comment. Meanwhile Yuuri was serving customers something he did not have to do but still paying close attention to their conversation.

 

**_“You clearly have a date!”_ ** Mila finished.

 

**_“Who is it Yurio? I need to know, I need to know who is the delinquent that wants to take my son away”_ **

 

**_"My only son dating!! Can you believe this Yuuri?”_ **

 

Yuuri only smiled at them while he continue with his work.

 

This right here, comments like these is what Yuri was trying to avoid.

 

**_“This is ridiculous is NOT a date and I am NOT your son Victor!  so can we just drop this? Please!”_ ** he almost begged and run away from them to help Yuuri serve coffee.

 

He busy himself serving coffee, cleaning tables and looking at his phone. He was waiting for a text from Otabek, he was tired of looking nervously at the door every time it opened hoping it was him. The night before Otabek said he would drop by to see him but they never agreed on a time so he was waiting anxiously and wondered if he should text him and ask if he was on his way. He didn't want to look desperate. So probably a text was not a good idea but he couldn't help checking his phone every ten minutes.

**_“You should just text him”_ **

 

Mila said handing him the cappuccino for the lady in front of him.

 

**_“Huh?”_ **

 

**_“Otabek, you should text him. He is your NOT date right?”_ **

 

He blushed, he need to stop blushing at the mention of his name. How was he going to face him looking like a red tomato? He heard the door opened at the time Mila said **_“Talking about the devil”_ ** he felt his heart skip faster than usual and forced himself to look in front of him only to see a fat bald ugly guy approaching him.

 

The bitch.

 

**“Hahahaha you should have seen your face”**

 

He was going to kill her, slow and painfully and nobody will be able to find her body.

 

**_“ I really hate you baba”_**

 

**____________ **

 

The morning went by as usual and pretty fast. By noon he had not much to do, he had finished cleaning the cappuccino machine, and there were few customers at the shop right now and since the staff was complete with Victor and Yuuri there he could just stand and stare at the door.  Otabek usually came around 9 am on Wednesdays and even though it was not a Wednesday and even though he had said he was going to come he couldn't avoid feeling like maybe he was going to be stood up on his first non date.

****

All this grooming for nothing, he thought.

****

A loud chim from his phone distracted him from the negative thoughts he was having.

****

When he saw the name on the screen his heart did a somersault.

****

Stupid heart. Yuri thought while opening the text.

****

**Otabek: I’m on my way! Practice lasted longer than I expected.**

****

**Otabek: are you still there?**

****

Feeling relieved he immediately texted him back

****

**Yuri: I’m here.**

****

**Otabek : great! I will be there in 10 min.**

****

**Yuri: k’ ;)**

 

Running to the staff bathroom he looked himself at the mirror and tried to fix a few loose hairs in his side braid. Lucky his eyeliner was still on point, no smudge corners.. the lipgloss was gone and he was wondering if he should forget about the lipgloss, it might be too much for the first non date.

**_“To hell with it”_ ** he thought while reapplying the lipgloss if this guy was going to like him he needed to like him as he truly was, makeup and all.

Stepping out of the bathroom he went to find Mila. **_“Mils! Baby my darling”_ **

 

**_“ What do you want Yuri?”_ **

**_“ Otabek should be her anytime soon please cover for me and don't let Victor come near us! Please I beg you”_ **  he said while taking both of her hands in his.

**_“ I will cover for you but I cannot be responsible for Victor”_ **

**_“  Just try to keep him away from us, I don't want to scare Otabek on our first date”_ **

**_“ I thought you said it was not a date”_** she grinned like the Cheshire cat.

**_“ Fine fine!! I guess we can call it a date”_ **

**_“ See it wasn't that hard! you just needed to admit it, ok I will do my best to keep Victor away!”_ **

**_“How do I look?”_** Yuri asked, he trusted Mila’s opinion when it comes to his look. The girl had a great fashion sense.

**_“You look gorgeous ! I would hit on you if I saw you on the street, forget that I would fuck you if you hit on me in the club”_ ** she told him and pinched his nose.

**_“Gross but thank you!”_ **

 

It was when they were in the middle of discussing if Yuri should do a side knot with his shirt to reveal a little more skin when Otabek entered the shop. Looking flawless wearing tight blue jeans, a black shirt with a leather jacket and combat boots. All his clothes screamed boyfriend material. All of him screamed perfection.

Yuri turned around when he heard the door being opened only to meet brown eyes, the distance between the door and the counter felt like kilometers and he could see as if Otabek was moving in slow motion.When Otabek was standing right in front of him he gave him a small smile that almost made Yuri faint.

**_“Hey”_ ** Otabek said so casually and confident.

Yuri was sure his brain just short circuited . How can this guy be so freaking perfect? No one should be allowed to look that good and have that beautiful and sexy voice.

Why was Otabek looking at him so intensely?

Fuck. Say something Yuri!

 

**_“Sorry..I mean Hey!”_ ** he tried.

 

Otabek just smiled at him “ Are you free now? Can we talk?” he said pointing at one of the empty tables near a window.

 

**_“Sure I’ll be right there”_ **

 

Otabek turned around and went to the table. For a moment Yuri just stood there watching his back move, watching his ass move… seriously the guy was too damn sexy for his own good.

 

Stepping out of the bar and putting his apron away he passed next to Mila and she said only for him.

 

**_“Go get him tiger”_ **

 

This was the moment he had been waiting, he had been fantasizing about this guy for the past few months and just yesterday he learned his name was Otabek, just the night before he learned he is 21 and a professional skater. It still feel surreal to Yuri that after months of pining for him he now had a date with him.

He was ready for this.

 

 

 

 


	3. Are we gonna date or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several months of buying countless chai lattes and pining over each other, Otabek and Yuri finally got the chance to sit and talk and maybe something more..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So I finally decided to upload the last chapter. It has been nerve wracking to share this because I suffer from major anxiety and I always think everything I write is crap haha but thanks to all people that left me comments and encourage me to share this. Thank You!
> 
> 2\. Same warnings apply, English is not my first language.. so please don't be to offended for my grammar mistakes. Hopefully this wont prevent you from enjoying this...hopefully.

The table Otabek chose was right next to a window and had only two chairs , Otabek was already waiting for him while staring at the window, looking outside there was this lady waiting to cross the street with a dog standing right next to her, a golden retriever maybe. Yuri was not too sure, he was not good with dogs.

 

**_“You like dogs?”_ **  he asked following Otabek’s gaze.

 

It might have been a stupid question, because everybody likes dogs, no one can deny that puppies are cute. Dogs were not his favorite animal but he could understand why some people love them.

 

So even if Otabek turned to be a dog lover, Yuri could accept and understand that.

 

At this Otabek turned his attention to Yuri who was now sitting in the chair in front of him and gave him a small smile.

 

_ “ **I guess… but I am more of a cat person”** _

 

It was official, Yuri was now completely in love.

 

That comment made Yuri smiled. 

 

Cats were awesome and his favorite animal.

 

Feeling a little uncomfortable he crossed his arms in front of his chest only to put them back on his legs, rubbing them and trying to get rid of the sweat he was feeling on his palms… he was feeling nervous, having Otabek so close, talking to him like an actual conversation was a new experience that he was sure it will take some time to get used to.

 

**_“So..”_ ** Otabek said still staring directly at Yuri.

 

**_“So?”_ ** Yuri replied blushing a little but not wanting to break  eye contact. 

 

He had read somewhere that the eyes shout what the lips fear to say and he was desperately wanting to know what Otabek’s eye wanted to say.

 

They remained  like that for what it seemed to be an eternity but it was more like a minute until they heard someone speaking and both turned their attention to the red haired girl standing in front of them. 

 

**_“ Do you guys want to order something?”_ ** She asked grinning at them.

 

_ “ **Chai latte?”** _ Yuri asked Otabek. 

 

It was basically the only thing he had seen Otabek order for the past few months.

 

**_“ Actually I will have a coffee, black please”_ **

 

It wasn’t Wednesday so Otabek could not cheat on his diet. He had mentioned this the night before over texts. 

 

Mila nodded and turned her attention to Yuri.

 

**_“Yuri?”_ **

 

**_“Same please baba”_ **

 

Once Mila went to get their coffees, Otabek took the chance to see the boy sitting with him to actually see him, there was no doubt Yuri was beautiful, with his blond hair and striking green eyes he couldn't help but to be drawn to him. From the first moment he entered this coffee shop his eyes went straight to the blond waiter yelling at the others and complaining about this and that. He still remembers that day very clearly, Yuri was different from the people he was used to, he was unpredictable,loud, feisty and of course very good looking.  He knew he needed to meet him but everytime he came back to the shop it was hard to talk to him.

 

**_“You look pretty”_ **

 

He saw how Yuri’s eyes got bigger in surprise. He didn't mean to say that out loud but he didn't regret it either. Not after watching Yuri blush at his words. It was obvious the boy put some effort in his appearance today, he was used to watching Yuri in his working clothes and hair pulled up in a messy bun and he looked beautiful like that too. Today he could see it was special, Yuri was wearing nicer pants that looked almost as if they were painted on his body, his hair was beautiful done with a side braid, and the lips..oh those lips ! he could see the gloss in his lips shine and wondered how it will feel to kiss those lips .

 

**_“Please don't do that”_ **

 

**_“What? Is true I am just stating the obvious”_ **

 

He said reaching out to touch Yuri’s side braid. Just giving a small brush to feel how silky his hair was, he wanted to do that from the very first time he saw him and it was just exactly what he expected, soft and silky hair.

 

_ “ **Oh my gosh stop! I won't be able to look at you if you continue like this”** _ Yuri said while trying to cover his face and with this the intense blushing he had. Being that pale gave away how easily he could be embarrassed.

 

Cute. Otabek thought.

 

Very cute.

 

After getting over their initial embarrassment of being face to face they were able to have a conversation and found more about each other. Otabek knew that the platinum haired boy is named Victor and he is Yuri’s cousin and because his grandfather died almost two years ago he moved to be close to the only family he had left, he didn’t say it out loud but it was obvious for the fondness in his voice that he was grateful and that he liked being with Victor and his husband Yuuri. The first year he lived in the same apartment with Victor and his husband but after he walked into them having sex in the living room he was scarred for life and went apartment hunting the next day  _ “I swear I still have nightmares with that day” _ he told him.Yuri was going to University and he was also a ballet dancer, everytime Yuri talked about his performances and how Ms. Lilia nagged him day and night with practices his face light up with happiness.  

 

**_“ I would love to see you dance”_ **

 

Yuri’s face lighted up to his comment, he started talking about the piece they were currently working on and all the difficulties he was having. The passion he felt about his dancing very evident in each comment, he could totally relate to that feeling, after all it was the same feeling he got when skating.

 

**_“ I can invite you to my next performance”_ **

 

**_“ I mean if you want..”_ **

 

Yuri added at the end. 

 

**_“Then I will be the one with the roses bouquet”_ **

 

He told Yuri how he got into skating from very little, when he had no friends and he used skating to escape to his own world. His parents had encourage him into sports thinking it would be a good way to socialize with other kids and make friends,  he told Yuri how difficult it was for him to get into group sports, he tried basketball but he was too short and he was not really fond of running behind a ball, soccer was equally terrible for him and instead of making friends, other kids will just bully him for not being able to play as they did. He talked about his family and how supportive they were with his skating career  **_“ My sister records every competition”_ ** he said. Otabek had two older sisters and they were proud of his baby brother and embarrass him every time possible.

 

**_“so ..skating?”_ ** Yuri said looking at Otabek 

 

_ “ **Yes”** _

 

**_“ Are you any good?”_ **

 

**_“ I guess.. At least I aim to be good”_ **

 

_ “ **If I googled you will I be able to find something interesting?”** _ Yuri asked while taking his phone from the table  

 

**_“Mm.. I don't know, maybe”_ **

 

Not wasting time, Yuri googled _ “ **Otabek Altin”** _ along the words  **_“skater & Kazakhstan”_ ** and he was a little shocked for the numerous youtube videos, a wikipedia info page, and several articles that mentioned his name. He was a little surprised at the results, Otabek was a big thing in the skating world and for the looks of it he had won a few medals .

 

Clicking on one of the articles he read out loud  ** _“The Hero of Kazakhstan takes gold with an impressive program”_ **

 

_ “ **Wow.. Hero huh?”** _ Yuri said while going through a serie of pictures of Otabek standing in different podiums holding a medal.

 

**_“That just a stupid nickname I got please forget it”_ **

 

**_“Otabek, you are like a fucking celebrity!”_ **

 

**_“ I feel like I should ask for your autograph”_ **

 

**_“Hn..No I am not”_ **

 

**_“Come on don't be modest, there are tons of articles talking about how good of a skater you are”_ **

 

_ “ **Well I train hard for that. That is the main reason I am living here”** _ he said with a little tone of sadness that Yuri was able to notice.

 

**_“Do you miss your home?”_ **

 

At this question, Otabek sighed. He misses his country every day. He misses being around his family and around his friends. He misses his mom’s cooking and the smell of this all over their house. 

 

**_“Everyday, but I also like living here”_ **

 

_ “ **It had help me to grow as a skater and I have met interesting people”** _ He finishes while reaching across the table to grab Yuri’s hand and give a soft squeeze. Yuri could feel his face burning but he did not dare to move his hand away, this was everything he wanted and he was not going to run away from this moment.

 

_ “ **Interesting? I hope I don’t have to fight them for your attention”** _

 

**_“Believe me Yuri, you have all my attention”_ **

 

**_“Do I?”_ ** Yuri answered trying to sound as seductive as possible, it was a hard task to accomplish while trying to not die from embarrassment but he was doing his damn best.

 

**_“You do, from the moment I entered this shop and saw you serving coffee”_ **

 

\----

Meanwhile..

 

Yuuri was behind the cash register taking care of the customers that came and went into the shop. He couldn’t help looking at the far end table where Yuri was sitting along with his friend. It was very  rare seeing Yuri talking so lively with someone. The blond boy was usually very stern and had this unapproachable aura going on most of the time. 

 

**_“Mila come here please”_ **  he finally said

 

Mila walked to him with questioning eyes. Putting the tray she had on her right hand to the side.

 

**_“Tell me, who is that boy over there talking to Yuri?”_ ** he asked nodding towards them. Mila followed his gaze and told him  **_“ Oh! That’s Otabek, Yuri’s boyfriend”_ **

 

_**“Whaaaaat!!”**  Yuuri yelled. _

 

Immediately Mila put her hands on his mouth trying to contain his excitement.

 

**_“Shhh Yuuri be quiet! We don’t want to invoke Victor in here”_ **

 

Victor usually stayed at the back office, checking on supplies or whatever they needed in order to run the shop. 

 

**_“What do you mean with boyfriend? Since when?”_ ** he almost whispered.

 

**_“Ok, maybe not boyfriend yet but I will give them a week”_ **

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to stare at the boys that were still happily chatting, he noticed Otabek taking Yuri’s hand in his. He wanted nothing more than to see Yuri happy,  making new friends and possibly form a relationship, they all knew Yuri was alone and despite all his bravado he needed friends. Every since Yuri came to live with them and with his grandfather gone he felt it was their responsibility to look after the young one.

 

**_“ And what do we know about this Otabek?”_ **

 

**_“That he is good looking, we used to call him Wednesday guy..”_ **

 

**_“Mila?”_ **

 

_ “ **What do you want me to tell you, that’s what I know about him if you want details you will have to ask Yuri”** _ having said that she turned around and continue waiting tables.

 

Getting back to his work Yuuri stole one more glance to the boys, asking Yuri about his new friend might not be a good idea yet but he was sure that when Yuri felt ready he will let them know all the details. He suddenly heard Victor opening the door from the back office.. Not good he thought. He wanted Yuri to have a private moment with his friend and knowing his husband the moment he set eyes on them all privacy and quiet will be thrown out of the window.

 

**_“Yuuuriii Im tired”_ **  Victor whined while stepping out of the office rubbing his neck.

 

Mila shot panicking eyes to Yuuri and in a flash Yuuri was hugging his husband and pushing him back to the office.

 

_**“Come my love I will give you a message”** _ he whispered into Victors ear. 

 

**_“Really !!  But wait I came out to help you”_ **

 

_ “ **Don't worry Mila can take care of everything and we have Sara come in a few minutes too”** _

 

Feeling pleased with his answer Victor let Yuuri lead the way back to the office.

 

\----

 

**_“Could you please stop reading those articles, it’s quite embarrassing”_ **

 

Otabek almost pleaded, they have spent almost 15 min discussing the magazine articles that Yuri was able to find online that he found entertaining, at this point he was completely sure the blond was only doing this to mortify him. 

 

**_“Last one I promise”_ **

 

**_“Hn.. fine”_ **

 

He already knew it was going to be damn impossible to deny anything to those green eyes. Yuri could pretty much ask him whatever he wanted and he was sure he will do it. No questions asks. 

 

That thought frighten him for a moment but he brushed it off his mind.

 

**_“Ok this one says ._ _Hottest gold medalist bares it all_ _”_ **

 

Otabek remembered that one it was a brief interview he had done for an online magazine after winning gold in the Grand Prix with a few pictures of him holding his gold medal.

 

**_“Wow..”_ **

 

Yuri whistled.

 

Shirtless pictures of him and his medal.

 

_**“Looking good Otabek”** _ Yuri said holding his phone up to him to show the picture he was currently looking. He had nothing to be ashamed of he looked good, he remembers that after that session went out he got more fans but somehow having Yui looking at those pictures make him feel self conscious. 

 

**_“Well that is just not fair”_ ** He complained

 

**_“This is our first date and you have seen me shirtless already”_ **

 

**_“Just answer this are you currently in a relationship?”_ ** Yuri asked.

 

That was one of the questions from that interview, he knows what his answers were at the time but he felt the need to change them to fit the occasion. 

 

**_“ Not at the time but I am interested in someone”_ **

 

His actual response was the he did not have the time to date since he was focusing on training, but he wanted Yuri to know that he was available and interested, just in case there was any doubt.

 

**_“Interesting.. Do you have a type?”_ **

 

**_“Hn.. I really like this blond guy, green eyes and beautiful lips”_ ** Otabek winked at him.

 

**_“Funny that was not your real answer but I like this one better”_ **

 

Otabek took Yuri’s cell phone away from him and put it on the table.  _ “ **I think that is enough about me”** _

 

**_“Aww I was having fun”_ ** Yuri said almost pouting. 

 

**_“I know but is not fair, you now know more about me and I want to know about you too”_ **

 

**_“really ? what do you want to know?”_ ** Yuri asked

 

**_“Everything”_ **

 

And Otabek was not lying he wanted to know everything. He wanted to know more. He needed to know all. 

 

**_“That could take a long time and several more cups of coffee you know?”_ **

 

**_“I wouldn't mind inviting you all the coffee cups necessary to know all about you”_ **

 

_ “ **But I guess you are right, there’s one thing I want to know before anything else”** _ Otabek said suddenly lowering his voice and moving  his chair to be closer to Yuri, almost in front of him. Never breaking eye contact.

 

**_“And that is?”_ ** Yuri answered in the same tone Otabek had used, almost a whisper. Feeling so close to Otabek that he could only stare at the lips in front of him.

 

He could see how Otabek’s lips moved. Entranced by those lips he missed whatever question he wanted to ask him.

 

**_“Yuri?”_ **

 

**_“I’m sorry what was that?”_ **

 

**_“I asked if you wanted us to date or not?”_ **

 

Did he wanted to date Otabek? Fuck yeah!

 

He wanted nothing more than that. 

 

**_“Yes !!”_ ** he finally answered smiling at him. 

 

Otabek closed the little space that was still between them and give the blond boy the softest of kiss, he wanted nothing but to devour the boy in front of him but he was well aware of his surroundings and he did not want to make any scene or make Yuri uncomfortable.

 

Yuri felt soft lips touching him and he swears the time stopped for a brief moment, moment he used to enjoy the kiss. 

 

It was the perfect kiss. It was exactly how he had imagined it would be..no it actually was better that his imagination.

 

When the kiss ended. Otabek put one strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear and smiled.

 

_**“It was perfect”** _ he said.

 

Yuri took a napkin from the table and wiped Otabek lips with it.  _**“Sorry, lip gloss”** _ he explained. 

 

Both of them laughed at this and continued chatting, after an hour more Otabek excused himself having to go to practice. He did not want to go but Yuri rushed him to the door.

 

_ “ **I don't want you to miss practice because of me”** _ Yuri said once they were outside of the shop.

 

_ “ **I would gladly miss all practices because of you Yuri”** _ He said and then gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning to leave.

 

Yuri stood outside of the coffee shop watching him leave, he stood there with a big stupid smile on his face. He could almost not believe what had happened.

 

He was dating his “Wednesday Guy”. 

 

He had kissed him.

 

Life was good.

 

Once he went back inside. Mila was watching him intensently .

 

He tried to ignore her and busy himself at the counter but he could still feel her gaze on him.  

 

**_“What Baba?!!”_ **

 

**_“If you need to say something say it now!”_ **

 

_**“It’s nothing my little Yuri, no need to get all upset”** _  Mila answered but still had that stupid grin on her face. 

 

Fine! if she wanted to be like that he was not going to insist. She can keep her secrets for all he cares.

 

After a few minutes of silence when they both were cleaning tables from a big group they had Mila started singing.

 

**“Yuri and Otabek kissing in a tree.. K I S S I N G”**

 

**“Omg stupid Mila! Shut the fuck up!”**  he screamed throwing his cleaning cloth at her face.

 

That was it.

 

Their next date will definitely be far and away from these people. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> 1.This was a quick idea I had while stressing at work. I needed to do something to take my mind of some work related stuff and I guess I was craving either wine or a chai latte. Hahaha. :)
> 
> 2.I should warn you that English is not my first language so if this is terribly written please ignore it or let me know..hopefully is not so bad. I dont have anyone to beta read it for me but I did try my best to check for mistakes. Hope this makes sense :S
> 
> 3.This is actually my 4th fic but the first one I am brave enough to post. Be kind I beg you haha, comments are appreciated. I love Otayuri fics, Otabek is my dream boy!


End file.
